Ark 5 Episode 23: Prep Time
Catching Up... Danny would open his eyes slowly and look at his sourroundings. He couldn’t move at all. He looked around and saw a blonde girl sitting at his bed side. Danny spoke with a low muffled voice. “Pamela Anderson?....” Danny would mutter as he attempted to move. He couldn’t. “W-wheres that ninja guy…he broke in here looking for Densuke….I tried to stop him with my mad rap skills…” Danny would sigh and look over at the maid reparing herself. “I didn’t mean to let it happen…” Danny would then start to fade off again..::Ochigi:: Ochigi would be in the lab, adding modifications to his communicator. He’d then begin speaking to ambrosia. “Hello? Ro you there? Theres some things we need to discuss before we catch up, I promise we’ll do lunch sometime.” Ochigi would sit down in his chair and lean back, watching the screen analyze some specifications he was making.Yule: Ambrosia would keep walking around until she found a room. When she heard her Pops over the ear piece she listened quietly. “I can hear you. That’s fine. I’m going to find a room where I can put Danny and clean him up better than my makeshift clean up, hope you don’t mind.” With that Ambrosia opened a door and found a small guest bedroom. She would call for the maid to bring Danny into the room and set him on the bed. Ro then went in search of a first aid kit. She assumed that since her mother had probably been down before there would be an extensive first aid kit. She found it in a closet and grabbed it, running through the supplies on her way back to the room. Ambrosia asked the maid to take off the bandages from before and she set up the first aid kit. She took out a clean towel and put some peroxide on it. Slowly Ro would start to clean Danny’s wounds. She had to clean them so he wouldn’t get blood poisoning or anything worse. After cleaning the wounds she put a cream on it to allow the wound to heal faster. Then she wrapped them up again. The wounds definitely looked better than before. Ambrosia went to go put the first aid kit when she pressed on the ear piece and said “Pops, when are we going to have our meeting. Densuke said there was a lot to be done and I want to get started on it as soon as possible.” Ambrosia closed the closet door where she had gotten the first aid kit and went to the kitchen. She wanted something to drink after this day. Danny would groan as she cleaned his wounds. “Your prett extensive with this stuff huh…..” his voice sounded raspy. He was loosing consciousness over and over again. He could feel himself waking up and falling asleep.::Ochigi:: Specs of some sort of specially designede suit. It looked to be incomplete. Ochigi would continue typing and talking “Ah yes there is a good set of things to do be done. First lets focus on getting you here to my location. He already gave you the instructions I assume so lets not waste any time. Get Danny mobile as soon as possible and then make your way to the nearest manhole. From there I can guide you to me but be warned: there are armed thugs in the sweres near my location, and the streets are still a war zone. You and the cydriod will have to have nothing but absolute cooperation if your going to make it. Care to show off some of that Ryoji spirit?” Ochigi would now be typing something in with both hands instead of just one. What ever it was it had to have been important. “In the mean time, tell me about your experience in eroup? I assume your as sassy as your mom of course?” Ochigi would smirk at his comment. Yule: Ambrosia would listen as Ochigi came back over her ear piece. “I will get Danny mobile as soon as possible. I can handle thugs….I can handle war zones.. Please the Ryoji spirit is just coursing through me Pops.” Ambrosia would take a drink of the water she had gotten and then hop up on the counter. “My experience in Europe…well I became famous. I am officially as bend as a bread tie and of course I’m sassy. You need a lot of sass for a blood line like mine right?” Ambrosia would smirk. “How have you been though? And Densuke? We didn’t get to talk much when I first saw him. It kind of sucks seeing your twin but not being able to know anything about him since you’ve grown up.” Ambrosia would wait for Pop’s answer and then sigh. “Well I’m going to bed Pop’s. I’ll talk to you tomorrow and you can fill me in on some of the things. Night.” With that Ambrosia took the ear piece out of her ear so she could go take a shower. She placed it on her night stand as she went into the bathroom. After taking her shower she walked out and lay on her bed in fresh pajamas . “This is going to be an interesting time..” Ambrosia fell asleep after laying in her bed for a while. There was so much going through her mind that it was hard to fall asleep. Trolltastic ::Ochigi:: He nodded as he would then start up the A.G.F machine. He was creating something brand new for his grandson, but he wanted it to be perfect. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to make battle armor….ah. Nostalgia it’s finest” Ochigi would think to himself. He’d then reply. “Famous? Man everyone in this family line is talented it would seem heh.” Ochigi would perk up as she mentioned being incredibly flexible. “Bendy eh? Not a bad trait. Your parents were natural atehletes, I recall asami being quite well versed at kicks and spinning manouvers.” When asked about densuke and himself ochigi was hesitant. “Well eh…until recently I haven’t really been outta the lab much. I’ve been inventing new aged gadgetry, tracking criminal signatures…and pursuing your fathers conquest that he asked me to, though iv’e been failing miserably. Recently though Densuke’s been thorugh a lot. He had an assassination attempt on his life, and was totaled by an eighteen wheeler head on. He’d also gotton into a confrontation with some superhuman woman, and apprantly lost..he works alone, even with money, usually just does what he wants. He’s become a bit harsh since Testu’s leaving..” Ochigi would pull on a lever and stop production of his creation. It wasn’t coming out as sucssesful as he wanted to and he sighed in frustriation. “ Good night Ro. Get some rest, and make sure danny’s okay throughout the night.” Ochigi would hang up and resumre working. “I will finish this…I have to.”::Danny Chan:: Danny would open his eyes once more. This time fully awake however. He’d perk his head up and wince a bit at the wounds he had. He was bandaged up and pretty professionally too one might add. “Ah man…that assassian really did a job on me. If den was here he would’ve kicked som serious a—HOLY SHIT IT’S A GIRL!” Danny quickly covered his mouth, as not to wake her up. “Ah man who is she?......pretty cute…I will say….” Danny was in a deilima. He wanted to move but not to wake her. “Well….maybe she’s my biggest fan and admirer from another town wanting to meet me or something? Hehehehe…” Danny would then talk in a fake French accent pretending to be a famous movie star. “Oh? Why yes I did star in that movie. The role had a deep rooted durning passion that I enjoyed! Buahahahahaaaa. Oh? Your my biggest fan you say? Why beautiful blonde madmusle you shouldn’t have.” Danny would swoon and imitate the girls voice outloud in a wisper. “Oh danny! Your so amazing! I want you to make sweet love to me!” Danny would then switch voices. “Oh no my dear…I’m not worthy.” Danny would then make a suprsingly large grin and make kissy faces at the girl beside him. Hopefully she would remain asleep while danny trolled on the low but he was quite mobile for a guy who’d just been fucked up beyond beilif. Yule: Ambrosia was a light sleeper so when she heard someone yell she woke almost instantly. She kept still and made sure not to change anything in her breathing. She listened to the boy speak and tried to hold back a laugh. When he said he wasn’t worthy Ambrosia couldn’t help herself. “You really aren’t worthy…I’m much too good for you buddy.” Ambrosia would sit up and then glance over at Danny. “You’re Densuke’s best friend right? You do realize real men don’t hit on their friends sisters…let alone their twins. But it’s good you are feeling so well. Maybe we will be able to move underground by tomorrow if you are feeling well enough to hit on the girl who saved your live.” Slowly Ro got up and made her way to the window. She had on a pair of boys’ boxer shorts and a large t-shirt. It was her favorite thing to sleep in because it gave her a lot of mobility. Ambrosia’s hair was down and in waves since she didn’t dry it before she went to bed. She turned and looked at Danny. “I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Ambrosia Ryoji, nice to meet you Danny. Don’t stare too long at me by the way or I may possibly kick your ass. Alright?” Ambrosia would smile at him and then run a hand through her hair. “Go back to bed so we can leave in the morning. I’m sure who ever attacked you will know about this loft tomorrow afternoon so it’s best we aren’t here when they do find out.” With that Ambrosia walked back to bed and got under the covers and closed her eyes. She begged for rest to hit her. Smooth As Fuck.. Danny would frown at the fact that she was “much to good” for him. “psssh…….” Danny would utter. “Yes I realize I am his friend…and well maybe you’ve never met a swuave guy like me before…The girl would get up and move to the window..she was quite graceful. With the moonlight pretty birght. The night was peaceful, yet the fact war was imminent kind of killed the mood. Danny would get up himself to see he’d still had his pants on, without his shirt. She must have been quite through…Danny would walk behind her, and stop her from walking back to the bed (if allowed). She would bump into him on accident. Danny would then snap his fingers and music would start to play (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm8rGFNsSB8 ) Danny would then start to talk softly, and low key. “Thank you for all your help but, lets be honest…deep down in the pit of your soul, you find me somewhat attractive do you not? My dark hair..my silver eyes, that glow in the dark..my lean build..” Danny would have the most adorable devilish grin on his face, and he would then place his arm against the wall, trapping her in a sense but really to move closer. “Lets just get aquanted for this one night. Just me and you, no one else but the moon and the stars can limit us…What do you say?” Danny would be…uncomfortably close to her, leaning in and hoping for a small token to show his gratitude. If he’d made It this far he would slip his hand under her chin and tilt her head upwards a bit. “You know…I get lonely too…and I’m sure..you can fix that for me..” Though Danny was probably going to get the shit beat out of him but he figured it was all worth it….it was always worth it. Rejected.. Yule: Ambrosia would listen to Danny’s words and then laugh. She heard him get off the bed and come behind her. When she turned she bumped into him and then stopped. Ambrosia wondered where the music came from as she heard the soft music come across her ears. When Danny spoke again Ambrosia would look up at his face. He had a serious look on his face before the mischievous grin replaced it. He had a point. His lean build was nice and Ambrosia had always liked guys with dark hair. And let’s be honest for a second…who wouldn’t love to star into silver eyes that looked like the moon. There was just one more thing he was confident. Not many guys that talked to Ambrosia were as confident as he was. When he put his hand against the wall Ambrosia moved back so her back was flat against the wall. “When you say get acquainted I can only assume you don’t mean with words at this point.” Ambrosia wouldn’t mind the closeness of Danny due to her years of performing and being close to others. When she saw Danny lean in she’d smirk a little. This kid had balls. When he lifted her chin up that’s when an idea popped into her head. Ambrosia decided that she’d play along for a little bit. “You get lonely? I feel lonely all the time…ever since I got taken away from my family and moved to Europe…I could use someone to lean on..” Ambrosia’s voice would have gotten quiet and sad. She would then lean in and get her lips an inch from his while her hands slide to his shoulders. Ambrosia would look into his eyes and then quietly say. “You really should get some rest…here let me help you.” With her last words Ambrosia would pinch the pressure points on his shoulders and he would sag to the floor. “You should always know the person you are up against deary.” Ambrosia grabbed a pillow and a blanket and left him on the floor. “You could use a night on the floor.” She laughed and then laid in bed. “Night mister flirt.” She’d laugh against then the doze off. Danny would think to himself "YEEEEEEEEAH!" Until saddly the girl was deciving and then proceeded to fool him and use pressure points on his shoulders and cuase him to sag to the floor. Danny would mutter as he fell asleep. "She's.....sooooo....ugh" Danny would fall asleep as she threw the pillow on his face.